Stories of a Scattered Mind
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: Just gonna be a bunch of one-shots, prompts and drabbles focusing on: Lauren, Bo and Tamsin; and two favorite ships: Doccubus and Doccop. There'll be angsty bits, fluffy ones and some that combine the both. Some will be super short, others longer. Hope you enjoy!
1. Doccubus-1

Doccubus Drabble:

Dr. Lauren Lewis sighed, taking a sip of her warm beer. She frowned at the bottle, perplexed by the temperature and lack of liquid. It was full and ice cold just a minute ago… _wasn't_ _it_? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind a little and fight off the haze of sleepiness that tugged at her eyes.

It was then that the human doctor finally shifted her attention from the pile of work to the rest of her surroundings. Another longer sigh escaped her as she saw the Dal Riata, completely devoid of the numerous customers she saw upon her arrival. Another night went by with her nose buried deep in medical reports for either Hale or Dyson.

She knew she shouldn't complain though. That was her first night out since… _the break_ incident. She felt incredibly relieved when she turned page after page of work without a single indication of _her_ presence. She had a nagging suspicion that Trick might have had something to do with his granddaughter's absence. She'd thank him next time she saw him.

Just as she rose from the barstool, warmth spread across her skin and an involuntary smile shaped her lips. She knew what those reactions meant, knew it better than she knew her name. It meant that Bo 'Utter Perfection' Dennis was going to enter the pub in mere seconds and there was nothing that could prevent that. Sure enough, the succubus walked in through the door a breath later.

"Trick! Hey Trick I got the…" Bo stopped in her tracks, almost certain she was hallucinating. There was absolutely _no way_ Lauren stood looking sleepy sexy in the middle of an _empty_ Dal; absolutely no way.

"Hello, Bo." Okay, she _wasn't_ hallucinating. Her hallucinations never got the perfection of Lauren's lilting voice. _Plus_, Bo's fantasies usually included the doctor's sexy leather jacket. _Where_ was _that_? The succubus glanced at the barstool Lauren must've sat on and spied the article of clothing. _Oh, there it is_.

The two stood facing each other, unsure how to proceed with their conversation. The fair skinned blonde shifted her weight from foot to foot, running her slender fingers through her hair. The brunette watched with a frown, recognizing the nervous habit of the doctor's. Stillness reigned over the two as the tense minutes continued to pass.

"So… how are you?" Bo finally asked, unable to handle the silence any longer. Lauren remained quiet for a few more moments, her tender brown eyes trained on the succubus.

"I'm fine," she answered softly.

Both women fought the raging emotions within their hearts. Neither understood how they got to where they were. It had been weeks since their last interaction and that had ended in disaster. Lauren could still see Bo's pain filled eyes each time the doctor went through the doorway of her apartment.

"How are _you_?"

"Oh, well, same here," the succubus replied.

"Good, that's good." Lauren nodded as she spoke, both her voice and movements jerky. The doctor turned away then, gathering various sheets of paper in a manila folder. She didn't want to face the dark haired Fae because she didn't want to see the face of the woman who she loved above any and _every_thing else. She didn't want to see the face of the love she let go.

"Lauren," Bo whispered. Her voice was strained. The blonde's ears perked up at the sound, hearing the pain and desperation in the tone. It broke the woman's already shattered heart.

"I have to go meet up with Dyson and give him my report." There was a sharp edge to the doctor's voice, surprising them both. Bo's mouth flopped open and pain flashed in her dark eyes as the love of her life began to make her way toward the Dal's exit.

Her throat felt tight and stomach dropped. What happened to the woman she loved so fervently? What happened to the passion and tenderness they shared not so long ago?

"I guess… I guess I'll see you around then." Bo tried her best to keep the tremble from her voice and the tears from her eyes. She tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering and jutting out. And by the gods, she tried her hardest to suppress the pathetic whimper that rolled on the tip of her tongue in the form of the words '_I love you_'.

The words reached Lauren and wrapped around her in a fleeting caress. She only faltered momentarily, her foot lingering in the air for a second too long between steps. Her heart thrummed painfully in her chest as she continued her way out of the pub. The moment the cool air of the outside world touched her warm skin the doctor leaned her back against the wall of the alley. Tears fell helplessly from her eyes as she slid down to the floor, feeling hallow and empty inside. It felt as if she left the remaining shards of her heart in the building at Bo's feet.

And Bo stood, rooted in the same spot, frozen in her anguish. She needed to talk to Lauren. She needed to fight for her, to make her happy.

"_I'm not happy, Bo._" The words rang in her mind, over and over as the night their _break_ began played on loop in her memory. The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the onset of an intense headache to accompany her heartache.

"_I'm not happy, Bo_." Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her clenched fists to her sides. She said those dreadful words and instigated a ridiculous _break_ from her dream woman.

"I love you, Lauren and I swear, one day soon, I'll win you back," Bo said, impassioned. She set her jaw and began to work a plan in her mind, turning to head into her grandfather's study.

"I love you, Bo and I'll fix us soon, but not tonight. I need to plan," Lauren whispered fiercely. With renewed strength, she wiped her eyes, pushed off the wall and stormed down the alley toward her car.

The two spent the rest of the night thinking of one another, falling asleep to thoughts both sweet and sensual. They drifted into slumber with whispered words of promises to one another with each other's name being the last thing to leave their lips and cross their minds.

* * *

**A/N**: Some of the drabble might have follow ups or get extended upon request. I will label them according to the focus, e.g. this was labeled "Doccubus Drabble". There will be some that'll be just two sentences long and others that are much longer.

For those of you that also read Fae-tal Affections and Wherever We Are, I'll focus on those when exams and papers are done and dealt with. For now though, I'll be just updating this because this is what I write whenever I procrastinate in class during test breaks since all we're allowed to have are blank pieces of paper and our writing utensils._ Thanks_ so_ much for reading!_


	2. Doccop-1

Doccop Drabble:

_The sound of heavy footsteps and labored breathing bounced off the narrowing walls of the long hallway. Sneering laughs filled the female warrior's ears as she unsheathed her sword. Her heart hammered in her chest as she finally caught sight of large shadows approaching. Her palms began to sweat the closer the shadows got._

_Suddenly, she felt hands wrapping around her throat. A heinous cackle came from behind her as she clawed at the hands. The thick, calloused fingers tightened their hold, slowly cutting off the woman's air supply. She tried to scream but only strangled noises left her lips._

_"Goodnight, little eaglet."_

"T! Tam! Tamsin!"

The frantic voice of a woman calling out to her pulled the detective from her nightmare. She felt slightly disoriented as she glanced around the bright room she was in, her mind still reeling.

"Tamsin, it was just a dream," a woman cooed, slowly reaching forward to brush back the hair plastered to her sweaty forehead. Tamsin didn't move an inch, too mesmerized by the blonde in the white lab coat. "I'm here now, I've got you."

"Where am I?" Her voice was raspy and her throat felt incredibly raw. The woman, who Tamsin knew was a doctor, frowned with concern.

"You're in the hospital." The doctor slowly stood from her position at the patient's bedside, her hand reluctantly returning to her side. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Tamsin shook her head slowly, her eyes trained on the gorgeous woman. She wore a name tag that read 'Dr. Lauren Lewis'.

"What do you remember?"

"I... I don't know. Tell me, Dr. Lewis, what happened?"

The detective knew she said something wrong when the other blonde's eyes filled with tears.

"What's the last thing you remember, Tamsin?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm getting lazier so I'll reply to reviews through messages between updates and stuff and for my guest reviewers, only during updates do i get to, so here are my replies!

Kaia, glad you enjoyed enough to await an update (:  
Sergeik, thanks so much, sweets. It's always a pleasure to see a review coming from you (:  
Guest, I'll continue and that first one I posted will most likely be continued in the future.


	3. Doccubus-2

Doccubus Drabble (2):

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I asked with a smile.

Lauren just blushed, rolled her eyes and pecked my lips. The aura surrounding her was bright and playful meaning my lovely lady was in an incredible mood. Her shy smile caused my heart to speed up in my chest and palms to go slightly sweaty. I loved the way she made me feel, as if I were some hopelessly in love teenager when in fact I was a hopelessly in love adult.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered, reaching for my face slowly. Her fingertips brushed against my forehead, down my cheek and across my lips, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. "Tonight is going to be perfect."

"It's _already_ perfect. We're celebrating our tenth anniversary and there's nothing more perfect than that." She beamed at me, slowly pulling my face closer. Our lips met in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Eww!" a soft voice called out. Lauren and I pulled away, grinning from ear to ear as we looked down at the small girl that stood before us. She had her dirty blonde hair loose and wore a light blue sun dress.

"Melody, no bothering your aunts, okay?" her mother scolded playfully.

I laughed, unable to take 'Mama Kenzi' seriously. Of course Kenz didn't really appreciate it because Melody began to giggle as well. Lauren saved me though, as she tended to do.

"Ready for cupcakes you two?" she asked. Both mother and daughter turned their pale blue eyes toward my wife with huge smiles.

"The Kenzi Special, doc?" My longtime friend rubbed her hands together, rushing toward our kitchen.

"Sorry, love, I believe I smell Mel's Magnificent Marvels," Dyson announced, walking into the living room with a lopsided smile.

Melody squealed, throwing herself into Lauren's arms. "Thank you, aunt Lo!"

"Yeah, _thanks_, Lauren," Kenzi mumbled sarcastically, causing the rest of us to laugh.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm getting lazier so I'll reply to reviews through messages between updates and stuff and for my guest reviewers, only during updates do i get to, so here are my replies!

NT, thanks so much!  
Alex, you're too kind, thank ya, hun!  
Sergeik, 'my' Tamsin is based off of the potential I saw in her character when she barely showed up. And I'm not really _against_ Valkubus but I don't ship it, so I won't write anything for that ship unless there's a request, so you don't have to worry lol  
Guest, some of them will definitely be continued and might overlap with one another. We'll see what happens!


	4. Doccop-2

Doccop Drabble (2):

She stood tall, with a small smile on her face, looking down and watching the brown eyed woman. There was something about that one woman that distinguished her from everyone else. Maybe it was the way she walked, taking confident, measured strides to wherever she went. Or maybe it was the way she would take time to smile at people that looked upset, even though it was more than likely that she didn't know the person. Or maybe, just maybe, it was her natural beauty; the way the woman's blonde hair fell in silky waves, the way her brown eyes shined in the sun, the way her soft, pink lips curled and parted to reveal straight white teeth, the way…

"Stop it, Tamsin," the onlooker said aloud, admonishing herself. She shook her head, attempting to shake off the foreign thoughts and feelings the woman sparked. She moved from her spot at the edge of the building's roof to head back in.

Outside the entrance of the very building Tamsin ducked back into stood the woman she couldn't stop thinking of. The usual mask of composure the blonde wore gave way to small signs of distress as she went inside. She fiddled with the sleeves of her favorite leather jacket as she walked toward the front desk of the lobby. She attempted to push back the strange nerves that settled in her uneasy stomach, reminding herself that Lauren Lewis didn't _do_ nervous, especially when it concerned attractive women.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Lewis, how may I help you today?" asked the woman behind the desk. Her tone was friendly and affectionate, earning a small grin to grace the blonde's face.

"Please, call me Lauren, Shirley." 'Dr. Lewis' always felt too serious and made the doctor feel incredibly old at times. "I'm looking for someone that I'm certain works here, but I don't know her name," Lauren doctor admitted sheepishly.

"Let's see what I can do for you. Can you describe her for me?" A moment of hesitance overtook her. _Should she really abuse her connections in the establishment to find her mystery woman_?

"Her blonde hair is usually pulled back in a bun." Curiosity and desire to know more about the unknown person out ruled whatever reluctance she had. "She has green eyes, the color of emeralds actually. She usually has this intense facial expression on her face as if-"

"As if she's either going to kick your ass or take you in the closet," Shirley finished for her. The fair skinned desk woman flushed then, covering her face. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out. The woman I'm sure you're looking for is detective Tamsin, Dyson's newest partner." The name Tamsin piqued Lauren's interest but what was more interesting was discovering Dyson had someone new in his life.

"Dyson has a new partner?"

"Yes I do, why?" Dyson stepped out of the elevator just in time to hear his name.

"Hello, Dyson."

All three adults felt awkward for different reasons. Dyson because he only went down to the lobby in order to flirt with Shirley so she would go with him to a party a few days away. Lauren because she didn't want the man who she grew up with to learn of her strange fixation with a woman she never met who may or may not be his partner, mainly because he would tease her mercilessly. And Shirley because of the previous slip of the mouth that left her feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, doc, what're you doing here?" He tried to keep his tone even and cool, but Lauren caught the way he smiled a little bigger than usual.

"Dr. L… _Lauren_ was just-"

"I was just wondering if Bo might need some help with her newest case." Shirley raised her brow at the blonde, but kept her comments to herself.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure Bo and Kenzi have everything under control, but…" he trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think I might need some help though. Tamsin's a great asset to the team but even with the both of us we can't make heads or tails of the latest case to land on our desks."

"Oh, well, I… okay." The words tumbled clumsily from her lips as she began to toy with her jacket again. Dyson furrowed his brows at her strange behavior but said nothing of it, opting for the safer road. He knew all too well how the doctor could be.

"Great, well, you know my floor; I'll be up there in a minute. I just have to take care of some things with Shirley." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Lauren and leaned against the front desk, a charming smile decorating his scruffy face.

The blonde rolled her eyes, making her way toward the elevator. Once she got in and pressed the button with a big '5' on it, she began to worry her lip between her teeth. Her palms grew clammy so she swiped them on her jeans. She took deep, steadying breaths, hoping to regain her doctor's calm.

Ding after ding that sounded in the small space sent her thoughts into a frenzy of uncertainty as she awaited the final ding. Finally, it sounded, ringing in her ears long after the noise ended. With a final large gulp of air, she stepped out through the opening doors.

The smirk that decorated Tamsin's face slipped from its place when she caught sight of who approached. It wasn't who she thought it would be, far from him actually. Instead of Dyson, whom she wanted to mock mercilessly for going downstairs _just_ to ask out the reception woman, it was the woman with the warm brown eyes she watched not more than 15 minutes ago. She hurriedly averted her gaze from the approaching blonde, trying to think of reasons why she would be there of all places.

_What if she caught me staring_? the detective thought anxiously. With a firm shake of her head, she returned to work, flipping through useless report after report.

"Are you Dyson's new partner?"

Tamsin's heart leapt and landed in her throat when the sweet voice reached her ears. She looked up and saw that the woman stood directly in front of her desk. Unable to form any words around the lump in her throat, she simply nodded in response.

"I'm Lauren, Lauren Lewis," she said, jutting her hand forward in self-introduction.

"Tamsin," the green eyed woman finally managed, taking Lauren's soft hand in a firm grasp.

In that moment, when they locked gazes, each woman knew with absolute certainty that something was going to transpire between them. Tamsin felt the desire to be with the doctor deep in her gut, beating in sync with each breath she took in the other woman's presence. Similarly, Lauren felt a squeeze on her heart, warming her body with every blink of her brown eyes while gazing at the detective.

And so, the story of the Detective and Doctor began. Tamsin only hoped that she wouldn't have to explain why she watched Lauren from the rooftops every so often. Maybe that'd complicate things, because honestly, who could love a mythical creature in reality?

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Sergeik, your reviews always make me smile (: Mama Kenzi would be something else, I agree. As for Bo and Lauren, I am still hoping for them and crossing my fingers. I still also have hope for Tamsin, I really love how she started so I won't let go of that hope either. And thanks so much for thinking my writing is any good lol  
Guest, thank you so much!  
Aimy981, glad ya liked it, hun!  
LOCISVU, always a pleasure to see a review from you (:  
SoulAstray, glad ya enjoyed!  
Neverending1, I'll have a few succubaby stories (:


	5. Doccubus- 3

Doccubus Drabble (3):  
Bo is pregnant with her and Lauren's child and Lauren comforts her.  
-Prompt Submitted by The Sacred and Profane-

I gently ran my fingers down the side of her face, smiling at her peaceful form. It had been a few nights since the last serene slumber my wife and I experienced. A few garbled murmurs slipped from her soft pink lips as she moved in bed.

"Bo," I whispered. The air shifted around me and I knew that she was about to wake up with some strange craving. I thanked the higher powers that gave us the bond we had. Because of it, I wasn't so helpless.

I quickly made my way to our closet, fishing around for my leather jacket when I heard the bed creak. Turning around, I offered her a small grin before continuing with my search.

"Going somewhere?" she asked with a yawn. Her sleepy voice was incredibly cute.

"It all depends on what you're craving, sweetie." I let out a small victory cheer when I finally found my jacket beneath the leather pants Bo cried over a few hours ago. As discreetly as I could, I shoved those all the way to the back, hidden from sight.

"I think we have some here," she stated. Making my way back to her side, I helped her up, taking her soft hand in mine. "Oreos and milk." I gaped at her, shaking my head a little.

"_That's_ what you're craving?" She raised her dark brows at me in question. "That's the most… that's _normal_."

She just shrugged her shoulders, smiled and pecked my cheek. "Do we have any?"

"Well, no, but I can go get you some." We began to walk out of our room, our fingers entwined. She rested her head on my shoulder, looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"That'd be-" She stopped mid-sentence, clutching her side and squeezing her eyes shut. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and guided her to the couch. I eased her down, pulling her into my lap as best I could. Rubbing her back in slow circles, I held her, waiting out the pain, unable to get my brain to function well enough to do anything more. A few minutes passed before her body relaxed and she leaned into me. I always hated it when the Braxton Hicks contractions messed with her.

"Better?" I asked, tucking stray locks of her dark hair behind her ear. She nodded silently, rubbing her round stomach with unconcealed affection. I kissed her temple, placing my hand over hers as she continued to rub her stomach.

"Having you close always makes everything better," she murmured. I smiled, placing another kiss to her temple before shifting our position so we were lying down. She snuggled into my side, burying her face where my neck and shoulder met. For a few moments we remained quiet, both our hands resting on her stomach, occasionally trading tender kisses.

When I felt Bo slipping back into sleep, a soft kick came from where our hands rested. She jolted up, elbowing me in the chest as she did so. Her hands roamed over where the kick came from. I sat up, moving so that I didn't push her off of the couch.

"She rarely ever kicks," she said, awe lacing her voice. A slow smile crept onto my lips as she eased out of her kimono and ran her hands over the skin of her stomach. Pregnancy really made my wife glow in a way she hadn't before, giving her an ever more surreal beauty.

She jumped again, tears pooling in her dark eyes as her bottom lip began to tremble. She bowed her head, letting her loose hair fall before her face, shielding herself from my view.

"What if I mess her up? What if I'm not supposed to be a mom?" Her voice was incredibly soft and filled with so much pain; I didn't know what to say for a moment. I felt her body shake and instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Bo, sweetie, you're loving and you've taken care of our baby so incredibly well, from day one." I pushed the hair from her face and tilted her chin so she faced me. "You are responsible and have a caring heart. You're smart, wonderful and you listen. You don't judge and you make time so you can be there for the people you love. Our baby is going to be surrounded by so much love. There's absolutely no reason you should worry. You'll be the best mom for him or her." Her eyes studied my face, doubt momentarily clouding her beautiful eyes.

"You'll stay, right?"

I cupped her cheek, rubbing circles on her soft, warm skin before I leaned closer and caught her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. When we pulled away from one another, both flushed and breathing heavily, I answered.

"I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you; from that day on, I fell harder and harder with each passing moment. You are a dream come true, Bo. I love you; you're my wife, that's our baby and our future. I will _never_ leave your side." I kissed her again for good measure, removing my hand from her face to run over the smooth skin of her protruding stomach.

"She's always going to have us," Bo murmured into my lips. I parted from the kiss to look at her with a raised brow.

"He or she, love," I corrected with chuckle. She scrunched her face thoughtfully, biting her lip before shaking her head.

"I have a feeling we'll have a little girl. She's going to have your smile, nose and eyes," she declared. The mood shifted considerably, filling the space we took up with warmth and peace.

"We both have brown eyes," I smirked. "Our baby will have _our_ eyes."

"I think my favorite thing about being Fae is knowing I'm having _our_ baby. She's _ours_."

I nodded, kissing her cheek before easing her out of my embrace and standing. She looked up at me with confused eyes.

"You wanted Oreos and knowing you, baby, even if you don't want them right now, you'll want them soon. I'll be right back." I bent down and pecked her pouting lips. "And maybe you should put the kimono back on, love; your body is very distracting."

"Even like this?" She motioned to her large belly, disbelief written all over her face.

"You're beautiful, always." She laughed, before pulling on her kimono.

"Hurry back, sweetheart," she said, getting to her feet in order to give me yet another kiss. I felt our baby's kick against my abdomen where Bo's stomach pressed against me. "I guess Alexa wants you to hurry back too."

"Alexa?" It was the name we both agreed on for a girl years ago.

"Yup, Alexa Taryn Lewis."

"Taryn?" Tears began to collect in my eyes.

"Just like her grandmother," Bo answered with a soft smile and nod.

"Bo... I… that's," I said, stumbling on my words. She just grinned and wiped at my tears.

"When you come back, we can eat the Oreos together and talk about our daughter."

I just nodded, brushed my lips against hers and went to get our Oreos.

* * *

**A/N**:

To all the Guest reviewers, thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it!  
To that particular Guest reviewer that commented on my ability to portray so much with so little, I LOVE YOU. That is all.  
Sergeik, I laughed so hard when I read your comment! I got a few odd glances but I couldn't help it. As always, thank you for reviewing!  
Cheekymadom, I will _never_ forget the other ones, I assure you! In fact, Fae-tal Affections will be updated _soon_ (:  
Spyklv, Lauren is amazing and my fave character on the show, not gonna lie. I'm Team Lauren in general, I ship her with practically everyone! (Except the mesmer, that's too weird for me lol)  
OverWorkedWitch, your review has been one of my favorites! "Go all Coo Coo for Bo's Cocoa Puffs" lmao! Absolutely _love _it!

Wanna talk, get to know one another, maybe give me prompts? Check out my blog! **crazy-lady-wolf. tumblr. com **(I always follow back, especially if we have similar ships)


	6. Lauren- 1

Lauren Centric Drabble (1):  
_Wolf!Lauren with a little Dyson maybe? Do with it what you will, I just want a pack for the hot doc lol_  
-Prompt Submitted by Anonymous-

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" a deep voice asked.

I shifted my eyes away from the setting sun to frown at the man who interrupted my peace. I recognized him instantly and mentally bid my temporary freedom farewell. With a sigh I pushed back the hood of my cloak and I met the cold blue gaze of my cousin, Dyson. He stood a mere ten paces away and glared at me with an incredible amount of disapproval.

"I was bored," I answered cheekily, strutting forward. No matter how imposing he looked with his thick arms, broad chest and deadly sword, I would not show fear. I noticed the slight clench in his jaw and felt satisfaction settle nicely within me.

"Byron would disapprove," he said shortly. I shrugged before swiftly ducking passed him while seizing his sword from its sheath. He whirled on me, grabbing for the weapon but grasping air.

"My father disapproves of anything that doesn't include sitting down in my bedchamber." I continued to tease him, dancing just out of his reach while dangling the sword before his face. "And shouldn't you address him with his proper title of Alpha, especially considering the fact you are one of his most trusted and _obedient_ warriors?" His scruffy cheeks reddened with anger as I continued to mock him and I wondered if I should stop.

"Return my sword, pup," he growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. I merely smirked, dropped his sword and skipped away from him back to my original spot at the edge of the cliff.

"Those tawny eyes don't work so well on me, cousin," I laughed. "And don't '_pup'_ me." I turned to grin at his flabbergasted expression but was disappointed to see an undesired affect.

"The thing is, you _are_ a pup, new to the world, _my_ world, and completely inexperienced. And you are quite foolish to taunt a warrior of _my_ caliber." He puffed out his chest and looked down his nose at me. "That is why you must return home." Moving as fast as a striking cobra, he wrapped his gloved fingers around my wrist and tugged me toward him.

"'_Inexperienced_? Of course I am! You all choose to lock me away and treat me like some porcelain doll! I am a proud member of this pack and am capable of doing _so_ much for everyone yet I am trusted with absolutely no responsibility!" Halfway through my incensed speech a low rumble accompanied my words.

Dyson simply shrugged a shoulder and pulled me toward my prison once more. "The life of a princess must be _so_ hard," he sneered.

"I bet you miss it," I shot back with a snarl. He stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to meet my gaze. His eyes flickered between steely blue and blazing yellow. I straightened my spine, unwilling to back down. He dropped my wrist and took a step back. The air surrounding us thickened with unspoken challenges and barely contained fury.

He opened his mouth to speak, exposing elongated canines. "Be back within the hour," he eventually bit out then stormed away.

Again I went to stand over the impressive cliff, welcoming the creeping darkness that touched the land below. A sliver of sadness nestled deep in my stomach as I ran my fingers through my hair. Part of me felt somewhat guilty over what I told Dyson but another, angrier part felt justified. He knew just how deeply I yearned for the excitement of battle and victory. He knew how it felt to be trapped behind the bars of over protective pack mates and parents. He knew that I absolutely _loathed_ the title of princess. With a frustrated growl I peeled off my clothing, wrapped it into a tight ball within my cloak and shifted into my favorite form.

I hit the ground running with my makeshift cloak sack held securely between my teeth. I dove into the wall of trees that led to my prison.

"_We must keep her safe! She was born early for a reason_!"

"_As a father and leader you must understand, this is an omen_."

"_Alpha, the pack desires her safety as a priority_."

"_Father, _please_, hear me out. I am _your_ daughter. I have the bloodlines of two of the most well-known and powerful Alphas in the entire _world_. Please father, I am a warrior, I know I am_."

Memories bombarded me as I ran, weaving my lithe body between the close knit trees of the dense woods. The wind weaving through my fur eased some of my frustration as I pushed my legs harder. My heart continued to beat steadily, almost unfazed by my extra exertion. My blood hummed with satisfaction when I neared the end of the forest surrounding the pack's home base in such a short time.

Before I exited the cover of the trees, I shifted and quickly threw on my clothing and cloak. It was always slightly difficult remembering the restrictions placed on changing forms when I was outside.

With a sullen droop of my shoulders, I walked forward, out of the darkness and toward the flickering light of the entrance lamps. My mother stood under the archway leading into The Den with folded arms over her chest. Her blue grey eyes watched me as I continued to draw closer.

"Lauren, I'd adjust your cloak a little more before you step through." Her voice held a light reprimand but was gentle. I smiled a little, taking off the article of clothing rather than futilely attempting to fiddle with it so it fell just right.

"Thanks, Mom," I told her, slinging it over my shoulder. She rolled her eyes at me, a smile of her own tugging at her lips.

"You are a handful, just like your father," she said playfully. When I walked through the archway, she looped her arm through mine and led me toward our home.

"Did I miss anything during my run?" We walked at a leisurely pace through the torch lit walkways of the pack grounds. Mother remained quiet for a moment, paying more attention to the houses we passed on our way to our home than me.

"The council is gathered," she whispered, dropping my arm to cross both of hers again. "I am certain that at the least your father sensed your reentry through the gateway."

I cursed under my breath, hoping that I would have made a clean return. "How much trouble do you think I'm in?"

"Just breathe, love, it shall be fine." I eased my shoulders with a nod, allowing myself to hear and trust in her words.

"Lauren Lucia Lewis, how dare you venture from these grounds without an escort?"

The roar of my father's words sliced through the sense of serenity my mother so briefly allotted me. He appeared from the shadows of nearby willow trees that framed the winding walkway leading to my family's home. His dark eyes were full of fury as he rushed forward to seize me by my arm. He gave my mother a poignant glare before yanking me into his angry embrace.

I felt more than heard the low rumble in his chest as he held me close. He loosened his hold on me at the soft sound of light footsteps approaching. We both looked to see the pack's entire council approaching with varying expressions of distress and rage. An elder named Dante stepped forward and spoke.

"Sir, now that the princess is within The Den, we must-"

"I must tend to my family before I can discuss anything more with anyone." The Alpha's thunderous voice caused me to wince which prompted his release of me.

"Alpha, with all due respect, we must discuss this," another council member insisted, casting me a dirty look. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and by anyone, I meant my father.

"Do you have an issue with my daughter, your _princess_?" he asked menacingly.

"N-no sir, I just-"

"Because remember, Quentin, I may be alpha but I am also a father."

"And as father _and_ Alpha, you must keep her from harm's way. There is something loose that has all the Fae in a frenzy and she goes gallivanting off into the fading light alone!"

Other members added on, testing my father's will and patience. He shared his temper and pride with me and I knew that if they continued, a life would be put at risk.

"Silence." Everyone turned to look at my mother who had been quiet during the whole exchange. "Thank you." Her face remained impassive as she beckoned me to her with a crook of her finger.

"M'lady, you must understand, we all must be on alert! Your daughter is much more than just your daughter. She is vital to our pack."

"Yes, I understand that." She ran her calm gaze over all the people present before speaking once more. "My daughter's safety is important to everyone but you must understand that her wellbeing in general is far more important to me. Happiness equates to health and keeping her locked away does not make her happy. I understand you believe caging her will keep her safe, especially with this new threat to the Fae. But you must understand I will not stand by any longer. I am your Alpha as well and while you all debate over pack business and my husband takes lead on most things, I now take my role once more. As the Alpha Female, I have final say on any decisions that involve my daughter, the princess. I will attend all meetings from now on, starting on the first day of the next lunar cycle. I will provide further council on all issues."

"But, m'lady-"

"I have spoken. The next lunar cycle begins in two days' time, so I suggest you prepare my place at the head beside my mate. If the threat reaches The Den's enchanted borders, I wish to be informed and involved with all choices taken in order to prevent its entrance."

"M'lady, with all due respect, you have not been a key member of the council or Alpha Pair since the conception and birth of Lauren. How do you expect us to follow you so willingly?"

Grumbles of agreement rang through the elite of the pack, even among the women who once fought side by side with my mother. My father said nothing nor made a single movement to hint at his position on the topic.

"Do not fear, good friends, I am still the strategist I was seventy years ago. And another thing," she added, her voice steady and strong, "please respect my decisions and position of Alpha or else I will have to remind you how and why I came upon the title of Selene the Great She-Wolf." She met each council member's eyes with a small, regal smile before taking my hand and offering a small bow. "Now I shall retire to my home with my daughter. I wish a good night to each one of you."

As we made our short way home, I took the time to admire my mother's impeccable composure under the circumstances. The corners of her eyes remained relaxed, her posture remained rim rod straight, her ebony hair kept its perfection and her inner warrior maintained control over the allure of exerting dominance any more than necessary. Even after my father's initial outburst and the council's mild roar of indignation, she responded with the soothing yet stern voice only a woman in command could possess with a polite smile. It was something that I hoped to do one day.

"Mother, when do you think I will be able to show the pack how capable I am as an individual?" She silently considered my inquiry, thoughtfully tilting her head to the side as she decided her answer.

"There are many concerns to take into account, love. Never forget that you are a special member of this pack and because of that, you have sacrifices you must make." When we reached the door to my family's home, my mother hummed a low tune then turned the knob. We entered and the door closed itself with the magic that ran through the air of our pack's entire encampment.

"But mother, I don't understand _why_ or _how_ I can be so special to everyone and yet do nothing! You and I both know I have the ability to do so much. I scored higher than any other Fae in _history_ when it came to the various tests one must undergo in order to determine eligibility for the Elders. I could be better than _everyone_!"

"Humility, Lauren," she chided before heading to my room. I muttered under my breath, mumbling as incoherently as I could so that she wouldn't understand even if she heard me.

"What I mean, mother, is that I would love to put my abilities to use in order to aid our people. I understand that as a pack, we exclude ourselves from the general politics of Fae but maybe we should increase a little communication." A startled look flitted across her face as she opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted before she could. "Just hear me out, please."

"Very well, but not tonight." She cupped my cheek then placed a kiss on my temple. "Sleep well, luna meum."

"Goodnight, mater," I answered, returning a kiss to her cheek. She gave me a sad smile before turning to walk away. When she left and closed the door behind her, I collapsed on my bed with a grunt. The soft, cool sheets caressed my exposed skin in a calming way. Moonlight filtered its way into my bedroom and cast lovely, dancing shadows to fall around me.

With a smile, I undressed myself and stood next to my bed. I let my body shift slowly, losing myself in the in the tingling sensation of my muscles and bones stretching and conforming to what I wanted. I let out a soft yip, flexing my paws and shaking my fur loose. Padding my way toward my dresser, I looked at myself in the mirror that rested upon it. My wolfy lips curled into as much a smile as they could as I examined myself.

My eyes were unlike the rest of nearly all the wolf population in the world; one remained the brown I had as a human and the other was a bright blue that glowed in any light. At times, for some uncertain reason, both my eyes took on either the brown or blue. My mother never stated anything about my eyes but I knew that she enjoyed looking at me and seeing that I had at least one of her eyes. She was the only other wolf in our pack to have an eye color different than yellow. Her eyes were the electric blue of my right eye and it was pretty amazing sharing that with her. Everyone in the Fae world loved to look at us in our wolf form.

From my eyes I looked upon the rest of my reflection, which was made up of my face and upper torso. My snout was a silvery grey that deepened in color as it flared out along my face. From my neck on, I was as dark as midnight during a new moon without stars. The only white that touched my fur was the tip of my ears and tail as well as my hind paws and a crescent moon on my forehead. Humility aside, I was incredibly proud of my lush and silky fur that was a nearly perfect blend of my family's colors. My coat was another anomaly among the wolves, particularly among my pack because every single member had a coat of one solid color save me.

I playfully bared my teeth at the mirror before trotting to my large window and propped myself down on the window bench. After a soft bark, magic opened my window and I rested my head over the edge. The cool window of the outdoors felt nice as it brushed against me. I stared up at the bright, waxing moon that hung proudly in the sky. Peace began to weave itself into my mind, relaxing my body and rocking me toward slumber. It had been a long day full of arguments, hurtful words, imprisonment and tantalizing freedom. I felt spent and finally fell asleep under the watchful light of Galata, my Mother Moon.

* * *

**A/N**:

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the little ficlets (:

Wanna talk, get to know one another, maybe give me prompts? Check out my blog! **crazy-lady-wolf. tumblr. com **(I follow back, especially if we have similar ships)


	7. Doccop-3

Doccop Drabble (3):  
_  
_

Two women, both blonde, stood at the edge of a very tall building. The wind whipped around them, tossing the hem of their coats and tousling their hair. Their hands were joined by their interlocked digits. Neither one spoke as the wind continued to howl. They just stood still as statues, their eyes scanning the area with utmost scrutiny. Then the more impulsive of the two threw herself from the edge of the roof, letting go of her lover's hand the moment she spotted trouble. She tucked her arms at her side, eyes trained on the man violently dragging a woman from her car.

Seconds before she made contact with the pavement, her body stopped and remained suspended in air. A bewildered thug and victim stared slack jawed as the blonde righted herself. Her glare was intense as she stared at the thief with cold green eyes.

"Tamsin!" the other called sharply.

The one named Tamsin broke her gaze in order to look up and frown.

"Come on, doc, he's a sleaze ball!" she complained with a pout.

"He's also human," the woman on the roof answered. She fought the fond smile that began to creep onto her lips.

With a sigh, Tamsin quickly jabbed the man's stomach and retrieved the purse he had taken.

"Here you go, lady. I think you'll be smarter about walking the streets in twelve thousand dollar jewelry, won't you?"

The cowering woman nodded quickly, snatched her purse and went running back to her car.

"You're _welcome_!" Tamsin yelled sarcastically. With a small huff, she bent her legs then launched herself into the air to return to her partner.

"That went smoothly," the woman stated with dripping sarcasm.

"I know _right_," Tamsin replied cheekily. "Did you see their faces? Priceless!" Her green eyes danced with amusement and her laughter warmed her lover's heart.

"You're ridiculous, Tamsin, truly and utterly." The words were spoken softly, laced with glee and love.

"Lauren, that's probably one of the nicest things you've ever said to me!"

"Detective, you are certifiably _insane_." Lauren's brown eyes sparkled as she pulled Tamsin into her arms for a warm embrace. "You're impulsive." Her gazed locked with her favorite pair of emerald eyes. "You're so, _so_ stubborn." She leaned forward. "And you're the woman I love." She gently pressed her lips to the detective's in a gentle but impassioned kiss.

When they finally broke apart, their breathing was labored and lips were swollen. Lauren rested her forehead against her girlfriend's, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"I love you too, you know," Tamsin smiled. Her sweet breath washed over the other blonde who hummed contently in reply. "It's pretty awesome that we were partnered up, eh?"

"I suppose 'awesome' is one way to describe it," Lauren chuckled, placing a chaste kiss to Tamsin's lips.

The green eyed blonde was about to respond but the loud, irritating sound of her cell phone blaring out the song 'Who Let the Dogs Out' interrupted. With a sigh, she flipped open the device.

"What's up, kibble breath?" she greeted, her voice thick with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Not much, detective Slamsin," he replied in a chipper tone. "How's the doc handling the transition?" Tamsin shrugged even though she knew Dyson had no way to see her.

"It's as if she's been working the field for ages; I'm so proud."

Lauren raised her brows, a smirk playing on her lips as she shook her head. "Thanks for checking up, Dyson," she said, ever the polite one.

"Tell her I say any time," the man instructed Tamsin with a chuckle.

"He said 'up yours', doc," the Fae woman said, feigning incredulity. "How dare you make me repeat that to my girlfriend? The nerve!" Before the wolf man could reply, she hung up and pocketed her cell once more.

"I have a difficult time believing he actually told you to tell me that," the doctor said with a roll of her brown eyes. "And I'm certain he didn't appreciate the abrupt end of the call, Tamsin."

"I guess he said something about anytime or something." The taller blonde waved her hand in the air and shrugged once more. "All I know is he interrupted my conversation with you which was rude so he can suck a big one." She pulled Lauren to her and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "Maybe we should go? Our shift ended the moment I made that human crap himself. I believe the siren and his Goth are gonna be here soon."

"You're awful," Lauren laughed.

"I know, now let's go home," Tamsin answered, already hovering a few inches above the ground. With a content sigh, the human doctor burrowed herself further in the Valkyrie's strong hold. Together they flew into the darkening sky than hung above the city toward the home they finally called their own.

* * *

**A/N**:

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the little ficlets (:

Wanna talk, get to know one another, maybe give me prompts? Check out my blog! **crazy-lady-wolf. tumblr. com **(I follow back, especially if we have similar ships)

Prompts might take a while but I promise I work on them to the best of my ability. As for my other fics, I will get back to them but right now, I'm starting a new job and new semester of school while also preparing to become a teacher in the fall so I apologize for the wait. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I love you all!


End file.
